Worth fighting for
by LadyRiverwolf
Summary: "There is no need to tell you and no-one ever heard what Aslan was saying, but it was a conversation which Edmund never forgot." C. S. Lewis. Based on the film... A view of what Aslan might have said at the end of the "conversation" and Edmund's reunion with his siblings featuring a petrified butterfly. One-shot.


Worth fighting for.

**I don't own Narnia. Just to clarify.**

As Edmund stood facing the Lion, he felt all manner of things… or maybe nothing at all. Looking into those deep, mysterious, ancient eyes, he felt impossibly small, a little hopeful, completely despairing and horribly, sickeningly guilty. He felt like curling into a ball on the ground, or breaking down into sobs, but somehow the presence of Aslan just made him stand as if he were petrified, hanging on His every word. Time seemed meaningless, but the sun was higher than when they'd begun. It made Aslan's mane flicker like the warm coals of a hearth – although they'd had no such thing in their small house in Finchley, Edmund found it oddly comforting. He curled his fingers around a small, cold object in his pocket. Aslan looked straight through his eyes and into his soul, seemingly in judgement, then said, "Show me, Son of Adam." Edmund didn't need to ask what He meant. He pulled the object out and held it on his outstretched palm to Aslan; the scraps of cloth he'd torn from his shirt sleeve to protect the tiny petrifed butterfly fell away from it. They both stared. Edmund wanted to try and explain why he'd picked it up – a thing struck down by the Witch in a fit of temper. It was useless. Dead. Cold and heartless. In many ways, just like him. A symbol of his betrayal. But somehow he realised that Aslan understood all of that. He just held it out. Aslan slowly breathed out, and the golden mist enveloped the butterfly and the boy. All at once, a wonderful feeling took hold of Edmund - a wonderful mixture of memories that filled him with joy: the sound of a much younger Lucy laughing as they played together in a time when they'd been inseparable, his Father's smile, his Mother's embrace, Peter's hand on his shoulder, Susan fussing over him. The tidal wave of memories nearly swept him off his feet. He felt a stirring of movement on his palm and opened his eyes – although he wasn't aware he'd closed them – and watched as the brave butterfly fluttered away into the Springtime sky. "All is not lost, Son of Adam. Some things are worth fighting for." For an eternal moment, Edmund just stood there, gazing at Aslan. And then, ever so slowly, the boy began to smile. "Edmund!" The excited cry made his heart leap into the sky – Lucy! He turned and, sure enough, there was his beautiful little sister. He'd never been so happy to see her. But then he saw Peter and Susan. He was happy to see them; he'd missed them more than he could bear, but the sight made his heart plummet swiftly back to reality. Peter was holding Lucy back, and Susan stood on her other side, a restraining hand on her arm. _They hate me, _he thought. Not that he blamed them. _I hate me too._ With a nod of permission from Aslan, he walked down the path. Aslan's paws thudded softly on the ground behind him. Then he was stood facing his family. Aslan said, "What is done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund of what is past." Then He padded softly away, leaving them alone. For a long moment, no-one moved. Edmund stared at the ground, and then said in a small voice, "Hello." Suddenly, Lucy pushed past her older siblings, shoving them aside. Then she launched herself into her brother's arms. Edmund froze for a moment, stunned, then wrapped her in an embrace. He screwed his eyes shut and ran his fingers over her hair. "I've missed you so much, Ed," she murmured into his shoulder. The thought almost made him laugh.

"Not nearly so much as I've missed you." He looked up at the others, and mouthed the words, _I'm so sorry_. Susan smiled like she understood, but Peter wouldn't meet his eyes. After a while, Susan pulled Lucy away and hugged him too. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he replied, "But a little tired."

"Get some sleep," Peter said, gesturing towards the pavilion with a nod. It was the first time he'd spoken. Edmund nodded, feeling apprehensive. What if Peter still hated him? Not that he deserved any better. He began to walk away. "Oh, and Edmund?" He turned, more than a little afraid of what he'd see. Then Peter smiled; a genuine smile. "Try not to wander off." He grinned, and turned back to the pavilion. Maybe, just maybe, he thought he understood Aslan's words. _Yes,_ he thought to himself, _some things are worth fighting for._

**Note: The butterfly is from the film. You know, after the Witch petrifies the fox and then says, "If it's a war Aslan wants" ****_**zap**_** goes the butterfly** "it's a war He shall get." The dailogue is mostly taken from the film as well. Don't get me wrong, I love the books. But this idea came to me after I saw it and I thought, **_**Ah-ha! An idea, at last!**_** Anyhow... If you liked it, review. If you didn't, review anyway. Constructive criticism is good.**


End file.
